


Nervous

by izawrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites
Summary: Written for a request on tumblr.A fic in which the Reader and Dean are like best friends and the reader is younger like 5-8 years and is Bobby’s niece and they fall in love and start a relationship and are nervous to tell everyone because of the age difference and they have to tell Bobby and Sam (who is like a very protective older brother) but it all ends happy and fluffy.





	Nervous

You smiled as you helped Dean clean the Impala. “Am I doing this right?” You wiped the rims.

He grinned and nodded, coming up behind you. “Yeah but maybe a little gentler.” He crouched beside you and put his hand over yours, showing you the motion.

You blushed at the closeness, having a crush on your best friend wasn’t the easiest of things. Especially when he was around 7 years older than you. You leaned into him slightly as he showed you, thinking to yourself.

“Better?” He smiled.

You nodded and did as you were told, watching him go back under the hood. You sighed softly. Sam thought of you as a younger sister, so you could only think that Dean would too. You shook your head and focused on cleaning and shining up Dean’s car, wanting things to be perfect for him.

Dean watched you, blushing to himself. He loved watching a girl that was willing to get roughed up and dirty to work on a car. He smiled once you looked at him and grinned as he watched you blush and look away.  _So cute._  He thought then frowned.  _She probably looks at you like an older brother, you creep._  He sighed as that crossed his mind.   _Just ask her._

You stood up as you finished shining the last rim and looked at your work. “Think I did okay?”

Dean walked around the car, stopping next to you. “I think you did a great job.” He kissed your cheek gently. “Thank you.”

You blushed deep red. “I’m happy to help. What’s next?”

He chuckled. “I think that’s it for today.” He saw that it was getting close to dark. “Maybe tomorrow we can shine the rest of her.”

You nodded, smiling.

He grinned and stared in your eyes for a bit.

You bit your lip and stepped closer to him slightly.

Dean glanced at your lips and back to your eyes.  _Here’s your chance._

You took a deep breath and leaned up, your breath against his.

Dean quickly pulled back as he heard a door shut.

Sam walked up to the car and raised his eyebrows. “Bobby called. He said he’s going to be heading our way as soon as he’s done with business. He said maybe next month.” He looked at you curiously at your blushed cheeks.

“S’hot.” You mumbled. “I missed Bobby.” You nodded, having not seen your Uncle in a few months.  _Long story._

Dean swallowed hard, his mind still racing from your almost kiss that you two shared.  _Bobby would murder me._ He glanced at Sam and you talked.  _Sam would murder me._  He looked back to you and his heart raced.  _But she’s worth it._

Sam snapped his fingers in front of Dean’s face. “Hello?”

Dean cleared his throat. “Yeah, yeah I heard you.”

Sam nodded. “I have to go run and get something from town, want to come?”

You looked up at him and bit your lip. “Okay.”

He looked at Dean questioningly.

Dean shook his head. “I’m going to put some of the cleaning stuff away and take a shower. Bring dinner?”

Sam nodded and you two made you way to your car. You handed the keys to Sam. “I’m tired.” You chuckled at his expression, you were somewhat like Dean, never really liking someone else driving your car.

Sam shrugged, happy to drive and drove you both to town.

You thought to yourself the whole trip.  _Had Dean almost kissed you?_ You bit your lip, knowing he had but your worries clouding your mind.  _It was probably just your imagination._

Sam talked the whole way going and the whole way back, about random cases or something.

You nodded and replied when needed, holding on to the food you picked up for all of you. Once you were back at the bunker you went up to find Dean. “We brought food! I think I got your favorite.” You mumbled, walking into his room.

He was laying back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He smiled when he heard you come in and sat up. “Thanks.”

You smiled and nodded, going to sit next to him when he patted the spot next to him.

He wrapped an arm around your shoulders. “What happened earlier?”

“When?” You asked pretending to be clueless.

He bit his lip. “We almost kissed right?”

You blushed, giving him the answer.

He stroked your cheek, smiling as you didn’t move away. “You’d of wanted that?”

You nodded, “Still do.”

He smiled and leaned in, pressing his lips to yours.

You instantly felt the spark that passed through both of you, you clutched at his chest as your lips moved together.

Dead held your other hand as you both deepened the kiss just slightly.

You pressed into him, instantly moving to straddle him.

He looked at you, surprised, before capturing your lips once more.

“(Y/N)? Is Dean awake?” Sam muttered, down the hall.

You both moved away from each other fast.

Dean got an idea and got you in a gentle chokehold. “She woke me up!” He yelled to Sam as he walked in.

Sam chuckled at the sight before him. “Alright, let her go.”

You panted and rushed away from him, still flushed from the kiss. “Thanks Sam.” You punched his shoulder before running down to the kitchen, smiling like an idiot.

**~~~~~~~~**

That night you passed by Sam’s room, grinning as you heard his snore. Your feet padded softly against the floor as you snuck into Dean’s room.

Dean was just about asleep, making a noise when he felt your arms wrap around him. He turned around quickly, looking at you.

You smiled, even though he probably couldn’t see. “Hi.” You whispered.

“Hey” He smiled, pecking your lips. “What are you–?”

You cut him off, pressing your lips to his. His rough but gentle lips.

He moaned softly, pulling your hips to his and moaning when he felt you were only in your small shorts you slept with.

You grinned against his lips and pushed him back, getting on top of him.

“S-Sweetheart aren’t we going a little fast?” He mumbled, slightly strained.

You giggled. “We’ll talk later.” You sat down on his crotch.

Dean groaned under his breath as that shut him up quickly. He held on to the bottom of your ass as you grinded against him.

You took his hands and moved them to your chest, squeezing your hands over his.

He moaned once more as he played with your breasts, feeling only the cloth of your tank and no bra underneath.

You sat up and tugged off his boxer briefs before moving your shorts to the side with ease.

Dean’s hand traveled quickly to between your legs. “You sure you’re ready?” His fingers quickly slide between your folds. “Hell yeah you are.” He moaned, pulling away from the wetness.

You let out a noise and slowly slid down his cock, your mouth watering as he stretched you out.

He gripped your hips tightly to control himself from making any noises, knowing his brother could come in at any moment.

You let out a breath once he was all the way in and you wiggled your hips just slightly. “Good?”

“Great.” He breathed out, throwing his head back as you began to ride him. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. So tight!” He clenched his jaw.

You rocked your hips faster, knowing you two could get caught at any moment.

Dean got the idea and held onto your hips as he met your thrusts. It didn’t take long for you both to finish around each other.

You pulled off once you were both calm enough to talk and laid next to Dean, laying on his chest.

He held you close, not believing what just happened. “You okay?”

“Yes.” You pecked his cheek. “We can talk now.”

“Was this too fast?”

You smiled, never really seeing the side of Dean that worried about the aftermath of sex. “Not at all, I started it.”

He nodded and kissed your head.

“What does this make us?” Your worry showing through your voice.

He held your hand that was around his middle. “I really want you to be mine, I have been wanting this for weeks now. But…”

You bit your lip at the silence. “But?”

“You know Bobby would kill me, and probably Sam too. You’re younger than Sam.” He mumbled.

“You’re embarrassed.” You muttered.

Dean frowned and kissed your hand. “No. Not at all, but I know they wouldn’t approve. How many times has Bobby warned you about me?”

You sighed. “Once or twice. You’ve been my best friend for a while now Dean, maybe they won’t be that surprised.” You nodded against him.

“What if they are? I mean can’t we sneak around until we know its safe to say something?”

You sighed, Dean’s worries were now rubbing off on you and you sat up. “We can talk about this tomorrow, I’m tired.”

Dean frowned as you gathered your shorts and went back to your room.

~~~~~~~~

You bit your lip nervously as you all drove to town to meet up with Bobby. It had been longer that a month since you and Dean had begun your ‘secret’ relationship. Bobby got caught up in whatever his business he had gotten himself into and extended his date to visit to about three months. You told yourself you were going to tell Bobby today, knowing you were shit at hiding things from him.  _How bad could it be?_  You thought. Well, he could kill Dean.

Dean glanced at you from the mirror and winked.

You blushed and stared out the window for a while before getting out at the restaurant to meet up with your favorite Uncle. The second you saw him, you ran up to him and gave him the tightest hug you could muster up.

Bobby chuckled. “Missed ya too kid.”

Dean swallowed hard, nervous that you might say something today about your relationship with him.

Sam nudged him. “You okay?”

Dean nodded and proceeded to talk to Bobby a bit before everyone went inside. His leg shook as you talked to your Uncle about all the adventures you’ve had with them.

“You boys took care of her though, right?” Bobby eyed them both.

You nodded. “Yes, they’re protective.”

“We’re like very protective older brothers.” Sam nodded.

“Well…” You started,  _might as well get it out there._

All three men looked at you.

Dean bit his lip hard, begging you in his mind not to say anything.

“Dean and I are a thing.” You blurted.

“A thing?” Bobby frowned.

“Like  _dating?!”_ Sam grumbled.

You nodded and looked down waiting for the yelling.

Dean dug his fingers into his thighs waiting as well for the bashing that never came.

“Well I figured you were leaning towards Sam here, but.” Bobby shrugged. “I trust them both.”

All three of you stared at him in utter shock.

Bobby frowned. “What?”

“You’re not gonna kill me?” Dean frowned.

“Only if you hurt her.” Bobby glared.

Sam frowned. “I guess I can’t say that I’m surprised.”

You looked at Sam. “Why are you so calm about this?”

Sam shrugged. “You two are attached at the hip, best friends always turn into something more.”

Dean’s shoulders relaxed.

Bobby smiled and nodded. “Just be safe.”

You kicked Dean as he took it the dirty way and had let out a snort. “Thanks Bobby.”

He nodded and patted your hand before you all returned to talking about upcoming cases.

Dean held your hand under the table and gave it a small squeeze.

_Maybe everything will be okay after all._ You thought to yourself as you smiled.


End file.
